118. The Butler, Remodelling
The Butler, Remodelling is Chapter 118 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary A panic-stricken Agni rushes to Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, and Edward Midford, and informs them of Elizabeth Midford's disappearance. They go up to the bedroom where she was sleeping, and Edward looks out the window and concludes that she has jumped down from the third floor. Agni explains that he went to check up on her, but she was gone when he arrived. Ciel notes that she has tied the curtains together in order to make her escape. Edward is bewildered by how she went to great lengths simply to leave. Ciel deduces that Sebastian knew about her escape, and the latter affirms this, insinuating that Ciel would not have thought of anything effective to keep her there, had they detained her; Sphere Music Hall still controls her. Edward asks what it is that has enchanted her, and Ciel suggests that Blavat Sky has brainwashed her, to which Edward admits is possible. Sebastian, in the meantime, considers what Elizabeth has told him before. The doorbell sounds, and Agni leaves to get the door. While Ciel and Edward discuss Elizabeth and the other Londoners' infatuation with Sphere Music Hall, they hear a commotion downstairs, which drives Ciel to exit the room and snap at Agni and Soma Asman Kadar. He, then, discovers a multitude of poor children. Soma states that they are giving them food since it is his duty as a prince and the viceroy of Ciel's townhouse to do so, citing the noblesse oblige. Ciel comments that the place has turned into a "soup kitchen," and Sebastian observes that the "street urchins" from other parts of London are also present. The children praise the quality of the bread and how nice the people there are. Agni offers to be scolded, but Ciel, having come to a realization, announces that he has figured something out; when Agni asks if he is upset, Ciel denies it and thanks them instead, to Agni's surprise and Soma's delight. Two weeks later, at Sphere Music Hall, the attendees are excited to see the Starlight Four perform, as it is the fourth Saturday. With Blavat watching from afar, the S4 and the supporting choir sing a hymn. Afterward, Edgar Redmond, Lawrence Bluewer, Gregory Violet, and Herman Greenhill remove their robes and prepare to sing their new song, "Search for Sirius." Blavat notices that the supporting choir are still on stage, and worries that they may have missed their cue to leave. Then, to the shock of the Starlight Four, Blavat, and the audience, the choir calls the Starlight Four "frauds" and belittle the "radiance" they are attempting to deliver, claiming that they, on the other hand, can give "the real thing." In subsequence, they, too, remove their robes, revealing themselves to be Soma, Clayton, Joanne Harcourt, Cheslock, and Edward. Lawrence, Herman, Gregory, and Edgar immediately recognize their former subordinates. Soma, Clayton, Joanne, Cheslock, and Edward, then, perform their own song, to the disbelief of all the spectators, and identify themselves as the "Phantom Five." Edward tells the audience to head out if they really want to enjoy their night, which prompts Blavat to dash outside the music hall. Blavat, then, sees, to his astonishment, the newly erected Funtom Music Hall directly across the street; tickets, merchandise, and food are being sold. Blavat is baffled, musing that Funtom Music Hall used to be nothing more than a "little abandoned theatre." In Funtom Music Hall, Ciel remarks that the property was "more of a bargain" than he expected. To Ciel's amusement, Sebastian points out that, aside from the investment, Ciel only gave him a fortnight to make the preparations for the grand opening and the wholesale remodelling of the venue. Ciel says that the solution to Sphere Music Hall was, simply, to give the attendees an alternative, and Sebastian says that establishing an imitation across the street from the original is "terribly cheeky and wicked" of Ciel. Ciel asserts that Funtom Corporation is in the entertainment business; it encompasses confectionery, toys, restaurants, and cafes, and, so, operating a theatre is natural. He, then, declares that he will school Blavat and the others on "the art of the finest entertainment money can buy," with his Funtom Music Hall. Characters in Order of Appearance *Edward Midford *Ciel Phantomhive *Sebastian Michaelis *Agni *Elizabeth Midford *Blavat Sky *Soma Asman Kadar *Lawrence Bluewer *Edgar Redmond *Gregory Violet *Herman Greenhill *Clayton *Joanne Harcourt *Cheslock Navigation es:Capítulo 118 it:Capitolo 118 Category:Chapters Category:Blue Cult Arc